Riko's Wedding (EPILOGUE)
by prettypunk369
Summary: Epilogue to 'Onodera Ritsu's Sister! Now Onodera Riko is getting married and they go to England for the wedding! Full of fluff and humor and family! (Third genre- Family)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Finally I felt like writing the epilogue of Onodera Ritsu's Sister! I know my readers begged for this XP Took me like a week to write because I was sick all week -_-**

**There will only be two-four chapters max. First chapter will be….RIKO'S WEDDING! HOORAY, SHE'S GETTING MARRIED! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD This is set about a year and a half in the future, so I think Onodera and Riko are now 28 and Takano 29. (The twin's birthday passed again and Takano's is coming up, let's just say XD)**

**When they speak English, the dialogue will have asterisks (*) around it.**

**Disclaimer~ I only own Riko and my other OCs.**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 1-

Onodera sighed as he dragged his suitcase into the hotel room. He plopped down on the bed and took off his jacket as Takano came in.

"Nice room. Is your sister paying for this too?"

"No. I refuse for her to pay for everything. She already bought our round-trip plane tickets," Onodera relaxed back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His boyfriend laid next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why did she decide to have her wedding in the beginning of December in England? It's going to be freaking cold," Takano laughed through his nose as Onodera curled up next to him. They both were exhausted from the long flight from Japan to England.

"It's going to be inside. She always wanted it to snow on her wedding day, so she's trying her luck."

Onodera laughed a little and mumbled, "You know what she said to me when she called me last? She said now that she's getting married, it's my turn. She said we should tie the knot."

Takano imagined his little lover in a long white dress and veil, walking down the aisle with a blush on his face.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. You in a ruffley wedding dress, holding a bouquet of roses, with a flower girl throwing petals in front of you-,"

"Shut up! That's a horrible idea! I am not wearing a dress!"

"….Please?" Takano smirked because he knew Onodera was blushing.

"…I hate you…evil bastard…"

"Mmm, you love me."

They fell asleep together, Onodera dreaming about the previous events of the year and a half that passed.

_-One Month After Riko Left-_

_**Riing! Riing! Riin-!**_

"Hello?"

"Nii-chan! How are you?"

"Oh, Riko! I'm great. I should be asking you that, actually. How's the treatment going?"

"It's awesome! I'm taking medication to help my personality disorder and it's actually working. At first I was hesitant to take pills, but finally I decided to give it a shot and I'm so happy! I feel like my old self before Isamu died."

"That's great Riko! I'm really happy for you," Onodera genuinely smiled. Riko had always referred to Isamu's death as 'the accident' because it was hard for her to say his name without automatically depressing herself. She obviously had made progress if she could talk about his death openly.

"Oh, and guess what Nii-chan?" Riko's voice quieted down to a whisper.

"What?"

"I met somebody! He's a nurse for the same hospital I go to for treatment, and he became my personal nurse. We started talking and he's actually really cute and cool. He asked me on a date tonight!" Riko squealed at the end. Ritsu actually felt a bit of jealousy start to gnaw at the pit of his stomach.

'_Wait, why am I jealous? I knew I wasn't going to be her only family forever, so why do I feel like this?' _Onodera frowned at his own lame self and shook his head. He realized that he wasn't going to the only one to take care of her now, and he felt threatened by that.

"That's awesome Riko. What's his name?"

"Hamada Tamotsu. Tamo-chan is actually from Japan too. He's half English, half Japanese. I think you would like him Nii-chan," Riko giggled then gasped, "Oh! I got to go unless I want to be late for my date. Bye Nii-chan! I'll call you later!"

"Bye Ms. Hamada Riko."

"Shut up!" Onodera laughed as his sister hung up, knowing she was blushing.

_-One Year After Riko Left-_

Onodera felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out to see a text from his twin.

**From: Onodera Riko**

**To: Onodera Ritsu**

**Call me. NOW.**

Onodera rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut. He was on the train going home with Takano right now, so he refused to call her in a crowded place. God knows what embarrassing things she'll talk about.

After they left the crowded carrier and started walking, he decided to call her. Dialing her number, it only rung once before he heard a fangirl scream.

"KYAAAAAA!" Onodera quickly held the phone away from his ear, probably half-deaf now. Takano laughed at Riko's typical squeal.

"R-Riko, what is it?"

"…Engaged…Tamo-chan….asked…yes…" Riko panted as she stumbled over her sentence.

"I can't understand you. Speak clearly."

Riko took a deep breath and squealed, "Tamo-chan proposed to me last night and I said yes! I'm engaged Nii-chan!"

Onodera gasped slightly and stopped walking. His jaw dropped and he yelled, "No way! Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god Riko! That's amazing!" Both Riko and Ritsu flipped out. Takano saw the growing smile on his face and chuckled. He looked like the typical excited Riko and that somehow made him smile genuinely, too.

"So Riko finally found someone for her. That's great," Takano mumbled, happier for Riko than he realized.

"I'll call you later. Love you Nii-chan!" Riko finished her freak out and hung up, leaving Ritsu unbelievably happy. He continued to smile for the rest of the night. Too bad it was the beginning of Hell Week tomorrow, so his mood wasn't going to last.

-_Two Months Before Riko's Wedding-_

"Oi Ritsu, you've got mail from Riko," Takano sifted through the stack of letters in his hand and passed one to Onodera in the kitchen. Onodera dried his hands from washing dishes and grabbed it. Ripping it open, he pulled the card out and his eyes widened. A smile emerged on his face and he read the card.

Opening it, two tickets fell out. Onodera passed one to his lover and smiled, "Here."

"Eh? What's this?"

"A plane ticket to England. For Riko's wedding."

"W-Wedding?" Takano's jaw dropped.

"A wedding card from Riko," He held the mail out to Takano and he saw it clearly was. He smiled too and said, "So, when is it?"

-_END OF MEMORIES-_

The alarm screeched the next morning at 7 a.m. Both men grumbled as they rose from the comfortable bed.

"What time is this….event again?" Takano yawned in the middle of his sentence. Ritsu stretched and replied, "Noon. But Riko wants us there early."

"She probably has your 'Maid-of-Honor' dress for you," Takano snickered as Onodera shot him a hateful look.

"No, you bastard. She wants me there to meet her guests, like our past English friends who apparently didn't take the time to learn Japanese, but have Japanese friends."

"You know English?"

"No, it's not like I lived here for almost five years and finished high school and half of college," Onodera scoffed sarcastically. Takano only snorted.

"Do you know anymore languages?"

"French actually. But hopefully she doesn't have any French friends."

They continued to get ready, changing into their suits. Takano straightened Onodera's tie and chuckled, "Maybe I'll see you in a dress on our wedding."

"Just shut up about the dress," Onodera sighed, rolling his eyes. They were out the door by 8:30. They hailed a taxi and Onodera gave the driver the address in English.

Arriving half an hour later, they walked into the reception hall. Almost immediately, they saw a girl jog up to them, hugging the life out of Onodera.

"Nii-chan! How I've missed you!" Riko let go and smiled. She looked different from the last time they saw her. Her hair was much longer now and her skin was a light tan. The spark was now permanent in her bright emerald eyes and it almost looked like she was taller.

They saw she wasn't in her dress yet; just a blouse, dress pants, and flats.

"You look great Riko!"

"Thank you! You look different too Nii-chan…your hair is even longer, you should get it cut," Riko giggled as she tugged at his bangs.

"Takano-san!" Riko hugged the tall male and smiled. She led them into the main hall and saw the room was filled with people and beautiful decorations. A woman called, "Ritsu!"

The twins' mother hugged him and laughed. She greeted Onodera before she asked, "Oh Ritsu honey, who's this?" She indicated Takano.

Onodera felt his blood run cold and both he and Riko froze. Takano plastered a smile on and held out his hand, "Takano Masamune, ma'am."

"Pleasure to meet you Takano-san," She smiled and shook his hand, "Ritsu, I asked you a question."

"Mom, its not-," Riko started an excuse but Ritsu stopped her.

"No, it's okay Riko. I guess it was time to tell her."

"Tell me? Tell me what?" His mother looked around, obviously confused.

"W-Well…Um…Mom, you see, Takano-san is m-my boss and my….u-um," Onodera's face was beet red and he stared at the floor, "m-my b-b-boyfrie-boyfriend."

He had murmured the last word more to himself, but it didn't escape the sharp ears of his mother. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. They watched as a blush spread across her cheeks. She removed her hands and surprisingly, she was…_smiling?_

"Ritsu, that is," She giggled, "_so cute!"_

All of their jaws dropped to the floor, including Takano's. Onodera's mother looked like a teenage fangirl, fawning over them. In fact, she looked like Riko right now. Riko started giggling and said, "Mom, I didn't know you were a fangirl too!"

"Yes! I mean, it's strange it's my own son, but still just adorable!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Riko and her mother both squealed, watching the couple through big eyes. Onodera was scowling, but Takano was amused. Onodera-mama leaned forward and whispered to Onodera, "Ritsu, you scored good too! Takano-san is very handsome!"

"M-Mother!" Onodera roared as his cheeks lit up even more.

"W-We're not here to talk about me. This is Riko's wedding," Ritsu stomped his foot and sighed.

"Oh that's right. I'll leave you with Riko now to meet the guests. Takano-san, you can call me Onodera-mama," She giggled again.

"Er, okay," Takano chuckled as she walked away. Onodera buried his face in his hands and murmured, "Oh my god, that's so embarrassing!"

Riko continued to lead them forward. They met Tamo-chan first, Riko practically bouncing in joy for her brother to meet her soon-to-be husband. She tapped lightly on a man's shoulder and he turned around smiling.

Hamada Tamotsu had raven-black hair; a bit shorter and neater than Takano's. His crystal-blue eyes complimented his long dark eyelashes and slight stubble along his jaw. His facial structure was sharp, but smooth and the build of his body was similar to Ritsu's, but he was tall. He was very good looking and Takano could tell he wasn't full Japanese.

He smiled to show perfect teeth and said, "Hello."

Riko looped her arm with his and announced, "This is Hamada Tamotsu. My almost-husband."

"Hello, I'm Onodera Ritsu," He smiled and shook his hand. He was glad this man talked Japanese.

"So you're the fabled twin brother. You two do look alike," He laughed a little and shook Takano's hand.

They continued to chat a little and Onodera saw that he was a pretty "cool" guy, as Riko put it. He played guitar, was top of all his classes, and lived in Japan until the beginning of junior high. He then moved to England with his mother after his parents divorced. His mother was English and his father was Japanese. He pointed out his parents and they noticed he was 'pretty' like his mother, who had sharp blue eyes too but light brown hair.

Some time passed before some friends of Tamotsu's came to talk to him. He dismissed himself and they exchanged their condolences.

"So," Riko bit her lip excitedly and whispered, "Whatcha think?"

"He looks like he stepped out of a Calvin Klein model magazine," Onodera chuckled. Riko rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously?"

"Okay, okay. I guess he's good enough," Onodera gave her an encouraging smile. She squealed-_really loud_-and threw herself at Onodera with arms wide. She hugged him so hard, he wheezed, ".…Need…Can't…Breathe!"

"Thank you Nii-chan! Thank you for accepting him!" She hugged Takano again too. Her face was flushed from excitement.

*"Riko-chan!"* Riko turned her head around and they saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes approach them. She looked like Tamotsu and was slightly taller than the twins.

She threw an arm around Riko's shoulders and sang, *"It's time! Time to get ready for your big day!"*

*"Already? Great! Oh, this is my brother Ritsu Onodera and his _friend _Masamune Takano,"* She pointed to them and they nodded at the girl. **(A/N: Remember, she flipped their names around because their surname/last name comes last in English and first in Japanese.)**

She flashed them a flawless smile and continued in English, *"Hello! I'm Amy Hamada, Tamotsu's little sister. Well, half-sister. I'm twelve years younger than him. I was born after he moved to England with our mother. We have different fathers, but I haven't seen mine in years. But I don't really care; I don't really remember him anyways. But Riko and I are besties!"* **(A/N: Tamotsu is 30. So that makes Amy 18.)**

Amy was breathless at the end of her speech and both girls giggled. Onodera could tell that she talked a lot, like Riko. He saw why they were best friends.

"Yes, besides you Nii-chan, this is my best friend. She prefers to speak in English since she was born here. Takano-san, did you catch all that she said?" Riko looked up at the older male.

"Only about half of it," Takano shrugged. He knew just a bit of English, and only caught snippets of what she had said.

"Okay, well she said-,"

"That's fine, Riko! Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Onodera waved his hands in front of her, stopping her from telling him the unnecessary life story.

"Oh, you're right! Make sure you come see me before the ceremony starts. You are my Maid-of-Honor after all," Riko giggled and waved as Amy led her out of the room. Onodera blushed but nodded in agreement.

"Let's just walk around. Maybe we'll run into the Porcelain Twins," Onodera chuckled but Takano looked at him confused.

"Porcelain Twins?"

"Their old friends of Riko and I. We went to college with them. They're identical twins too, but English. We call them that because-well, you'll see."

Takano was just more bewildered when suddenly, two figures slid out in front of them. They both called in English, *"Ritsu!"*

*"Alex and Alexis! How are you?"* They hugged and smiled. Well, the boy and girl were permanently smiling. Now Takano saw how they got their nickname.

The twins were a boy and a girl too, but they were even more identical. Eerily identical. Flawless white skin, rosy cheeks, and a permanent smile gave them the appearance of two living porcelain dolls. They had liquid blue eyes and white-blonde hair that was perfectly straight. The girl's -Alexis- hair fell down to her waist and the boy's -Alex- was a short, clean cut.

*"We are-,"* Alexis started.

*"Good. You?"* Alex finished. Okay, now they _really _creeped Takano the fuck out. He took a few steps back cautiously. They were smiling, but their eyes were empty of all emotion and they spoke monotony. '_They finish each other's sentences?!' _Takano took another step back.

*"I'm great! I haven't seen you guys in years! What're you doing now?"*

*"We work-,"* Alexis started.

*"In government,"* Alex finished.

*"That's good! You always wanted to work in government right?"* Onodera chuckled when they nodded their heads in tempo. They looked up at Takano and said simultaneously, *"He's tall!"*

Now Takano noticed something else that bothered him about them. They were tiny! Both were several inches shorter than Ritsu and even skinnier. Takano could probably wrap his hands around their waists easily.

*"Ah, yes. This is Masamune Takano. He is my-,"*

*"Boyfriend!"* The Porcelain Twins squealed in unison. Ritsu's jaw dropped and he gasped, *"H-How did you know that?!"*

*"Riko-,"* Alexis started.

*"Told us,"* Alex finished.

*"My sister doesn't know when to shut up, does she?"* Onodera grumbled.

*"No!"* The twins giggled. Suddenly they perked up and looked over Onodera's shoulder.

*"There is-,"* Alexis started.

*"Our mother,"* Alex started. They hugged Onodera goodbye and walked in time to a woman who looked just as creepy as them.

"How are you friends with them?" Takano shivered. Onodera rolled his eyes in amusement and replied, "I don't know. It takes a while to get used to them, but they're actually pretty good friends."

Suddenly Amy was by their side. She beamed and exclaimed, *"Riko wants to see you now! The ceremony should start soon."*

*"Oh, okay. Can Masamune come?"*

*"Nope! Riko just wants to see you!"* Amy giggled strangely and fluttered off. Onodera sighed and said, "I better go."

"Yeah. I'll be out here, Maid-of-Honor," Takano smirked while his lover scowled. Onodera trudged off, heading in the direction Amy disappeared.

Onodera walked down a well-lit hall to a door at the end. He heard giggles and loud talking as he turned the knob quite reluctantly. Inside he saw his mother, Amy, and a couple other girls he didn't recognize. They were swarming a bench in front of a mirror, chatting happily. He cleared his throat and said, "Pardon for the intrusion."

*"He's here Riko!"* Amy whispered. They all turned from the bench and stood to the side. A figure clad in white rose from the bench and turned, smiling at Ritsu. He gasped when he realized it was his sister.

Riko wore a silk wedding dress that elegantly pooled around her feet. It was sleeveless with a heart shaped top and low back. The dress had a sash with a small bow on the side, and white lace lay lightly on the long skirt from the sash. It was a very beautiful dress, a bit old-fashioned but it fit Riko perfectly. Her hair was thrown up in a braid-bun and tied with white ribbon. Her bangs split in the middle and curved to the sides, making her look younger. A veil hung from the ribbon down to her lower back.

"R-Riko, you look…beautiful," Ritsu gave her a small smile and she blushed deeply.

"Thank you Nii-chan. This was actually Mom's wedding dress. It fits me, right?" She spun, the dress swirling around her. It made her look very graceful and tall.

"Perfectly," Onodera's smile grew a little sad. He knew it was time to give Riko up, but selfishly he didn't want to. She was his twin, and would always be. She looked so mature and beautiful, Onodera almost felt jealous that he had to say goodbye to his only sister.

"Maybe when you get married, you'll wear this dress Ritsu," Riko snickered and he scowled.

'_Maybe it is a good thing she's getting married,'_ Onodera internally grumbled. He smiled though and hugged his sister. She sighed and smiled a bit nervously, "I guess it's almost time."

"You'll be fine. Tamotsu-kun seems like a good guy and he'll take care of you now. I'll probably become an uncle soon," Both twins giggled and embraced again. Their mother smiled and sang, "Riko, It's time!"

**Haha, happy cliffy! I was gonna add the actual ceremony in this chapter, but I looked at my word count and decided next chapter will be the ceremony and reception.**

**Onodera's thought on how he has to say 'goodbye' to Riko now actually is from my experience. When my first sister got married, I thought just like him. Though she wasn't my only sister, she was probably my favorite because she always made me laugh and smile. I had to let go of her now so she could live her life and I admit…I was a bit jealous. But I got over it for her and now she has a great life! :D**

**Anyways, what was your favorite OC(s) so far? Personally, I like the Porcelain Twins XD**

**See you next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, oops! Sorry I took a while to update! X3 School's a bitch and I'm very lazy….**

**Anyways, let's continue to the actual wedding! This chapter will probably be short, but fluffy!**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 2-

"Nii-chan, I don't think I can do it."

"Eh?" Onodera looked up from straitening his tie. He saw behind him his nervous sister's face, showing she was getting cold feet.

"I mean, Tamo-chan already accepted my problems and understands the risks. He's my nurse so he can take care of me now, but what if we have children and I have an episode? I might hurt the children or something," Riko took a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself. They were standing outside the door of the aisle, waiting for their dad to come and give Riko away.

"Riko don't do this to yourself. You are the strongest woman I have ever known," Onodera gripped her shoulders firmly, frowning at her doubt of being.

"You are funny, beautiful, smart, and caring. If Tamo-chan really truly loved you, he would see through your insecurities and problems and see the real you. The real you deserves so much more than you think and you are so much more than just my sister. You are my best friend and have always been there for me. You already have been taking care of me and I will always love you. It's time to make our own family to love and care for now," Onodera sighed, but smiled, at the end of his compelling speech.

Tears that had built up in Riko's eyes during his pep talk brimmed over the edge. They flowed down her cheeks, black from her makeup, and dripped on Ritsu's sleeve. Riko rarely cried, but she had the full waterworks on now.

"N-Nii-chan, th-that was so b-b-beautiful!" Riko smiled through her tears and hiccupped. Onodera chuckled and said, "I've had that built up for a while now."

"D-Damn it Ritsu! My mascara is running," Riko frowned and wiped her tears. Her twin laughed at the black streaks that stained her cheeks. He took his sleeve and rubbed her cheeks, wiping the trails off.

"Sorry. Ready?"

Riko nodded slowly and flashed him a smile. "Thank you," Riko ruffled his hair lightly and giggled. He fumed, fixing his hair as their father walked in.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Riko. You look beautiful," He smiled and she blushed.

"So when are you getting married Ritsu? Your twin beat you to it," Both Riko and Onodera-papa laughed as Onodera blushed.

"Never," He grumbled defiantly. Music started softly as Riko looped her arm with her father's.

Onodera and the three other bridesmaids followed the small flower girl down the aisle. She threw petals enthusiastically, sprinkling extra where the bride would stand. They all filed to the side of the bride, Onodera in the back of the altar. He saw Takano in the front row on the left side, sitting next to the Porcelain Twins, obviously uncomfortable by them. He smirked a little when he saw his young lover look at him, and Onodera quickly looked away blushing.

Tamo-chan stood at the altar, flashing a perfect smile. The doors opened, presenting Riko walking beside her father. Small gasps escaped guests' lips as they saw the bride-to-be's beauty in white. She held a small smile, walking steadily towards her love. They reached the altar, Onodera-papa joining their hands together. He continued to smile lightly as he sat next to the teary Onodera-mama.

"We gather here today…." The preacher began the ceremony. Onodera saw the bliss on the soon-to-be newlyweds' faces. Riko had a sparkly and perfect aura, her pretty husband as well. He couldn't help but smile at the future he imagined for his sister; perfect and peaceful.

"Do you, Tamo-chan, take Onodera Riko as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Onodera Riko, take Tamo-chan as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Riko's smile grew as she said the words. They slipped the gold rings on each other's finger and Onodera saw the tears run down his mother's face.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The crowd clapped and cheered as they kissed. Riko laughed loudly as Tamo-chan spun her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan, dance with me!"

"What, why?!"

"Because you're an awesome dancer," Riko plopped down in the chair next to him, her hands clasped beggingly. Her cheeks were flushed slightly from the dancing and champagne of the post-wedding party.

"You dance?" Takano chuckled from next to him. Onodera shot him a look and blushed, "Not really."

"It's always been somewhat of a natural talent Nii-chan possesses. He's very graceful like a ballerina but has quite a rhythm," Riko giggled, obviously buzzed.

"Riko, you're drunk," Onodera rolled his eyes.

"Am not! I'm just buzzed. At least I'm a happy drunk, not an annoying drunk like you!"

"Hey!"

"Ha, you can say that again," Takano snorted and Onodera gave him a death glare.

"I have drunk stories of Ritsu! Like this one time, he-," Onodera jumped up, grabbing Riko's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

"Just one song," He grumbled and Takano laughed again. He would have to get the stories later to tease Ritsu.

Takano watched as the twins positioned themselves. Ritsu led as the soft music started and Takano saw what Riko meant. Other couples around them danced in a tight awkward circle, but Onodera explored the space. He flowed around the other dancers, dragging Riko with him. She was stumbling to keep up to his pace, him laughing a little at his twin. They both laughed when Riko tripped, falling into her brother's arms. The song ended, both twin's cheeks flushed. They stumbled over back to the table, giggling.

"You can dance Onodera," Takano smiled and his boyfriend blushed. Suddenly, a hoard of girls swarmed Ritsu. They each squealed a request for him to dance with them, suffocating Onodera. Jealousy arose in Takano, and he was about to jump in to his lover's rescue when a loud whistle broke the circle of girls. They all turned to see Riko with her hands on her hips, staring daggers at them.

"Sorry, but he's my brother. And as the bride, he is mine for tonight. So go away," Riko chuckled as the girls grumbled, spreading out. She winked at Takano and snickered, "You owe me."

He smirked as Onodera sank into his chair, ruffled from the gaggle of girls. Riko grabbed his arm and whispered, "Oh no! You're not off the hook!"

"W-What?!"

"Since I just saved your ass, you owe me another song!"

"No!" Ritsu begged as he was dragged to the dance floor again. Riko set him in place and he sighed as the song began.

"Oh, I love this song!" Riko squealed as the Time Warp came on. They followed the song's instructions of dancing, hopping, and stepping as Takano laughed at them. Again, Onodera was the best one at dancing and followed the song flawlessly. Riko and the others stumbled as they tried to copy him, watching his feet. He finished the song gracefully with full marks, as the others gasped for breath.

"Hmm, now I can make my little uke dance for me," The raven-haired man smirked as Onodera sat back down next to him. His faced turned beet red and he screamed in defiance, "N-Never!"

**Yeah, I know it's short and probably crap, but you're lucky you got a chapter this week! I was going to postpone until Monday XD**

**Riko is a taken woman now! OMG! *Squeal and cry* LOL! Yes, I wanted to make Onodera dance, though they probably don't listen to the Time Warp in Japan. Don't judge. XD**

**See you next chapter! :)**

**(Next chapter….a surprise!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I've been very sick lately, so I've missed a lot of school. I decided instead of lying here waiting for good or bad news and wallowing in my own self-pity, (Lol) I'd write a chapter to make you guys happy! Making others happy besides me is something I love to do, so here's a chapter; hope it brightens someone's day!**

**This chapter is set a year after Riko's wedding. It's short because it's more like a prologue to the next chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 3-

Onodera tidied up the living room of his house. (Well, _their _house.) He picked up finished books on the coffee table and placed them neatly on the bookshelf. Straightening manuscripts in a neat pile on the table, he sighed and stretched. Bones and joints popped as he groaned.

His tyrant of a boyfriend was still at the office in a meeting, leaving Onodera with some peace for once. But he was already lonely, though he would never admit that to Takano. He looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen.

"It's only six-thirty. It took just fifteen minutes to straighten the apartment up," Onodera chuckled a little. He knew if he was still living alone in his own apartment, it would take days to clean.

Deciding to make dinner, he headed towards the kitchen before he heard a knock on the door. He frowned because he wasn't expecting anyone and Takano would just walk in.

"Coming!" Onodera called as he walked towards the door. As he opened it, his eyes widened at the person who stood before him.

"Nii-chan!"

"Riko!" Onodera gasped and ushered her in. She beamed as she walked in and hugged him when he closed the door.

"Riko, what're you doing here? Is something wrong in England? How's Tamo-chan?"

"Whoa, calm down Ritsu. Everything's fine! I'm here in Japan for a couple days because I'm finally inheriting the company, but I'm going to run it from England."

"Really? That's great Riko, finally! Mom finally approved?"

"Well yeah, she would have to anyway. Besides, I don't need her approval. Where's Takano-san?" Riko looked around, searching for the usual smirking dark-haired man.

"He's still at the office in a meeting. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Ah I'm sorry Nii-chan, I can't. I only stopped by to say hi and," Riko smiled mischievously and giggled, "tell you something quite shocking."

"What?" Onodera, honestly, was a bit scared of what she wanted to share. He was not expecting the next sentence though.

Riko leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant!"

"EEEHHHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Takano called as he kicked his shoes off in the genkan. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He still had a raging headache from the meeting.

"Those idiots never listen," Takano grumbled as he hung up his coat.

"Okaeri Masamune~!" Onodera replied from the kitchen. He sounded strangely happy to Takano. He walked in to see his lover smiling like a goof while washing dishes. He hummed as he scrubbed his plate clean.

"Ritsu?"

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Onodera looked up to see his boyfriend's slightly concerned face.

"Why are you so…happy?"

"Wha-Oh!" Ritsu giggled a little and cheered, "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"An uncle?"

**Haha, I told you it was a surprise! Riko's having a baby! :D Ritsu was a bit OOC at the end, wasn't he? **

**Sorry if this chapter was bad; I'm not satisfied with it. I knew what I wanted for this chapter; I just didn't know how to put it down. Ugh, I hate being sick.**

**There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**See you next chapter~! :)**

**(Btw, I dare you to go listen to Spring Day, Cherry Blossoms, and You by Epitone Project.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! The last chapter finally, hooray! This chapter is set **_**five **_**years later. *Sigh* yes I know, I like to time jump a lot in this story. X3**

**Well, I had a negative reaction to my medication O_O So I have to miss even more school and I just feel like crap ;_; WAHH! I'm a nerd; I actually LIKE school! I hate the doctor and hospital! I'm falling behind in all my classes *Cries and rocks in the corner* Okay, enough self-pitying, I'm being selfish. xD**

**Aww, my reviewers are so sweet! Thank you for the "Get Well Soons" and laughs of the previous chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

-Chapter 4-

'_They should be here soon,' _Onodera thought as he looked at the clock. He made sure everything was in order and the guest bedroom was ready for his niece's yearly visit.

Onodera chuckled when he remembered the promise he made to his sister. When Rika was born, his sister Riko basically cried and whined until he gave into her. Now every year during June, his niece Rika came for a visit for an entire week. Riko came to Japan for two weeks for business and left Rika with Ritsu and Masamune the first week. She then took Rika to the twins' parents' house for the second week.

Both Onodera and Takano were hesitant on the idea at first, but Rika grew on them the very first week she visited when she was three. She was very attached to Onodera (who she called Uncle Richan) and so Onodera always took the week off and did his work at home. Takano concluded it was because Rika was just like her mother, so she was automatically attached to Onodera.

Onodera was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He trotted to the door and opened it. He immediately was hugged by two figures. Rika hugged his legs and Riko hugged his torso.

"Uncle Richan!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Okay, okay. You can let go now."

Both girls giggled as they let go. Onodera rolled his eyes but smiled as they walked in.

"Uncle Richan! Uncle Richan! Guess how old I am now!" Rika bounced on the balls of her feet, her emerald eyes shining. She hugged her cream-colored stuffed rabbit tight. Onodera had given her "Usagi-chan" when she first visited.

"How old Rika?" Onodera squatted down to her level and smiled.

"I'm six!" Rika clapped her hands and Onodera laughed.

"You're so big! Wait until you're old like me," He chuckled and Rika cocked her head quizzically.

"How old are you Uncle Richan? Ten?"

Both the twins burst into laughter and Onodera ruffled her dark locks, "No Rika. I'm thirty-four."

Rika gasped and squealed, "You're so old! Mama, are you that old?"

"I am Uncle Richan's twin. I'm thirty-four too," Rika pouted and the twins laughed again.

"Don't worry. Uncle Taka is even older," Onodera whispered in her ear like a secret, "He's _thirty-six!"_

Rika burst into laughter. She buried her face in her rabbit and her shoulders continued to shake from laughter. Her cheeks were flushed bright red after her fit of giggles.

"Okay Rika, now be a good girl or Uncle Richan won't love you anymore," Riko teased as her daughter gasped again.

"Riko! Don't tell a child that," Onodera whispered angrily at her and Riko feigned innocence. Rika looked at him with sad eyes and sniffled, "U-Uncle Richan, is that t-true?"

"No Rika, your mother is just being a bully. I will always love you," Rika's face lit up and she hugged Ritsu.

"Uncle Richan loves me more!" Rika stuck her tongue out at Riko and she pouted.

"_I'm _his sister! I've been with him since the beginning!" Riko looked proud until Rika said, "But I'm younger so I'll live longer!"

"You little brat!" Riko and Rika glared at each other and Onodera could see the lightning flashing between them.

Onodera sweat dropped as he thought, '_Good thing Masamune isn't here. He'd probably be in this fight too.'_

"I love both of you. No need to fight," Onodera chuckled as both gave a short 'humph' and looked away.

"I better get going or the board members will be pissed at me," Riko checked her watch and hugged her daughter.

"Listen to your uncles and be good. I love you," Rika hugged her back and said, "Love you too Mama."

"Go put your stuff in the bedroom," Onodera said and Rika nodded. She skipped to her room with her backpack and rabbit. Onodera walked with his sister to the door and she hugged him again.

"Thank you as usual Nii-chan. Tamo-chan says hi," Riko smiled and Ritsu returned it. Before he closed the door, Riko said, "Wait, Nii-chan!"

"Eh?"

"Well, um….you know what, nevermind. I'll tell you later," Riko waved her hand dismissively and left. He shrugged and closed the door.

"Where's Uncle Taka?" He heard Rika's little voice pipe up.

"He's working. I'll make you lunch," He walked into the kitchen as Rika followed.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Takano called as he closed the door behind him.

"Okaeri Uncle Taka!" Rika ran up and hugged his legs. He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Hey Rika. How was your trip?"

"Good! Uncle Richan is making dinner. I'm going to go wash up," Rika skipped to the bathroom and Takano walked to the kitchen. Onodera didn't see him, so Takano stealthily walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Ah!" Onodera jumped ten feet in the air and almost dropped the knife he was holding. Takano chuckled as he pecked him on the cheek.

"Masamune! I could have dropped the knife on your foot or something," Onodera scolded as Takano just continued to hug him.

"Be more careful next time! Are you listening?"

"Yes Mom," Takano smirked as Onodera rolled his eyes and continued cooking, "By the way, love the apron."

"S-Shut up! And let go of me, Rika might see us!" Onodera's cheeks lit up red and Takano kissed his lips this time. Onodera grumbled as Takano set up the table.

.

.

.

"Goodnight Uncle Taka," Rika clambered onto the couch and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her and ruffled her long black hair. She giggled and jumped off the couch, following Onodera into her bedroom.

She snuggled into her rabbit as Onodera pulled the covers over her. He tucked her in and she said, "Usagi-chan says goodnight."

"Goodnight Usagi-chan," Onodera smiled as he patted the stuffed rabbit's head and kissed Rika's cheek.

"Uncle Richan, do you love Uncle Taka?" Rika asked innocently.

"W-Well y-yes, I suppose," Onodera blushed. Rika giggled and said, "Are you married?"

"Um, well…yeah, we are. You actually were at our wedding, but you were too young to remember it," Onodera showed her the ring on his finger as emphasis. **(A/N: Yes, they got married within the five year span XD SURPRISE! I love surprises, don't you?)**

"That's not fair," Rika crossed her arms, pouting.

"I have an extra picture of the wedding. Before you leave, just remember to ask for it," Onodera chuckled and Rika smiled.

"Okay! Goodnight Uncle Richan," Rika settled back down into the covers and Onodera stood up.

"Goodnight Rika," Onodera flipped the light switch and closed the door. He walked into the living room and sat on the floor at the coffee table. He pulled out his storyboards and a red pen, ready to edit. Takano sat on the couch, reading a book.

Half an hour passed before Onodera stretched and his joints popped. He groaned and said, "I'm getting old."

He placed the newly edited storyboards next to Takano and said, "You can check them, boss." Takano grunted and shuffled through them.

"You're good at this now. No mistakes and you finished it quickly," Takano lightly hit him on the head with the papers.

"Haha! Now I can finally pull you off that high-horse," Onodera confidently smiled. Takano rolled his eyes and plopped down next to him. He slung his arms around Onodera's shoulders and said, "Good luck with that."

"I can do it! It's my life-long goal!" Onodera smirked a little.

"It was also your goal to not admit your love for me, and look where that got you. You're now my little wife," Takano smirked as Onodera blushed beet red.

"I'm your _husband_. And don't look down on me!" Onodera growled.

"Oh, so you're actually acknowledging that we're married? That's rare."

"S-Shut up! It's still weird to me to call you my h-husband," Onodera averted his eyes and the blush went to the tip of his ears.

"It's been four years!"

"I know that! It's just still so weird! I just now told Rika because she asked me."

"Rika asked you if we were married? What did you say?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie. I told her the truth!"

"Did she ask you if you loved me?" Takano smirked as he saw Onodera's cheeks go crimson and he stuttered, "I-I don't k-know….m-maybe."

"You're still so cute," Takano chuckled as he kissed his husband's lips. Onodera wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss whole-heartedly.

"Shut up," Onodera pouted when they broke apart.

"Damn, why can't we have sex for an entire _week_?" Takano pouted this time and Onodera scolded, "Because Rika's here, you pervert! Do you want her to hear us and be traumatized?"

"Well, if my husband wasn't so loud when he moaned, we'd be perfectly fine."

"Ah! Y-You pervert! I've tried to be quieter before but you always encouraged me to be loud! So it's your fault," Onodera tried to push him off, but Takano still clung to him. He smirked and said, "I love our little conversations, don't you honey?"

"D-Don't mock me you jerk. Let's stop talking about this," Onodera went to stand up but Takano pulled him back down to him. He wrapped his arms around Onodera's waist from behind and put his head on his shoulder.

"Let's take a shower together."

"No Masamune," Onodera sighed. His husband asked this question almost every night, so he had grown used to his perverted tactics.

"Other couples probably shower together every night," Takano whined.

"No they don't. Stop being such a baby! Now that we're married, you love to whine and pout don't you?"

"Yes, because my husband is so mean to me."

"Ugh, I don't want to fight. If I shower with you tonight, you have to leave me alone about it all week, understand?"

"Hmm….How about tonight and tomorrow night?"

"….Fine."

"Mmm, my husband is so nice. I love you," Takano kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"I love you too, baka. And stop calling me your husband at every chance you get!"

"Why? I love calling you that because you're mine. Admit it, you like it too."

"….B-Baka," Onodera blushed because he knew Takano was right. He loved it when Takano called him his husband; he felt loved.

"Let's go take a shower _husband _Ritsu_,_" Takano smirked at the effect he could have on Onodera. He led Onodera to the bathroom and had fun the next two nights.

.

.

.

-_Six Days Later (Sunday)-_

"I don't want to leave!" Rika sulked as she put on her backpack. Her big sad emerald eyes broke Onodera's heart. He had a major soft spot for his niece.

"Don't worry Rika; I'll see you next year. Maybe if your mom is nice, she'll bring you for Christmas," Onodera helped her pack and Rika's face lit up.

"Hooray, Christmas! But next year, I'll have a brother or sister and I don't know if I'll come," Rika went back to pouting but Onodera was taken aback.

"Brother or sister? What do you mean?"

"Mama is having another baby," Rika hugged Usagi-chan close.

"Riko's pregnant?!" Onodera wailed. Rika nodded her head almost mournfully. They walked out of the room, Onodera grumbling.

"Why are you pouting?" Takano raised his eyebrow.

"Riko's pregnant and she didn't tell me!"

Takano stifled a laugh and mumbled, "She told me."

"WHAT?!"

A knock on the door brought him out of his fit. He opened it to a smiling Riko, but looked at her like a criminal.

"Nii-chan, why so angry?" Riko laughed nervously.

"You're pregnant."

"Oh."

"And you didn't tell me."

"Yeah," Riko sweat dropped and laughed again, "I was going to surprise you…later."

Onodera sighed and mumbled, "You're hopeless."

"Uncle Richan gave me a picture Mama," Rika dug through her bag and pulled out a picture. The photo was of Ritsu and Masamune, holding hands and wearing tuxedos, showing off their rings at their wedding.

"Not fair! I've been asking for this photo forever and you give it to Rika?" Riko wailed.

"See, Uncle Richan loves me more!" Rika stuck her tongue out at Riko. Riko stomped her foot and stuck her tongue out back.

"Riko, are you five?" Ritsu chuckled. Riko pursed her lips and said, "Takano-san, your husband is so mean! How do you deal with him?"

"Easy, I just-," Takano started but Onodera yelled over him, "Okay, well I guess it's time for Rika to leave," He nudged Takano in the ribs with his elbow.

"Bye Uncle Taka! I love you!" Rika hugged him when he bent down to her level. He hugged her back and replied, "I love you too Rika."

"Uncle Richan, come visit us in England! Bring Uncle Taka too," She pulled at his sleeve and he laughed.

"Someday Rika. Bye," they hugged each other and Rika waved sadly.

"I love you Uncle Richan!" Rika called before she left with her mother.

Ritsu was sad when she left. She was so full of energy and always made her visit fun, it was like being a kid with Riko again.

"She's a good kid," Takano said.

"Yeah, she is," Onodera turned towards the kitchen but Takano quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. He devoured his lips in a hungry kiss and Ritsu immediately moaned. He ran his slender fingers through Takano's dark hair and pulled him closer. Takano had his hands on Onodera's waist, squeezing slightly.

They broke apart for air and Takano mused, "My little wife is sad."

"Stop calling me that!" Onodera barked and Takano smirked.

"Are you jealous?"

"J-Jealous? Of what?"

"Because I love somebody else besides you. I think you're jealous of your own niece," Takano teased.

"What?! Baka, what a stupid fantasy! You love her in a different way and I'm your husband," Onodera mumbled the last word with his cheeks painted crimson. Takano couldn't resist taking his lips captive again after he said that. He ran his hands up Ritsu's sides, causing the younger male to shudder under his sensual touch. After being together for so long, how could they still have the same effect on each other? It was like they were still young, utterly and desperately in love with each other, nothing to vex their total bliss.

Takano laced his fingers with his husband's, pulling back to nip at his neck before he noticed something.

"Are your fingernails….painted red?"

"Wha-Oh!" Onodera blushed and quickly pulled his hands away.

"Rika was bored….so I let her paint my nails the other day. Girls like that kind of stuff and I couldn't think of anything else to entertain her with," Onodera was crimson red (like his nails) all the way to the tip of his ears. Takano burst into laughter, burying his face in the crook of Onodera's neck. His shoulders still shaking, Onodera grumbled, "W-What's so funny? I'd like to see you entertain a little girl for an entire week!"

"Nothing," Takano pulled up, still laughing, "It's just….now I know you'll be a great mother to our kids."

"EH?! When are we having k-kids?!"

"Mmm, now," Takano continued to ravish him.

**The end! For those who are wondering what Rika looks like, she looks like Riko with green eyes but with black hair. She could be Onodera and Takano's child XD**

**I decided it was time for our characters to get married! I would DIE if in the manga or something they actually got married! *Squeal* Cute right? Sorry I used the word 'husband' a lot, I just love that word. X3**

**I feel if they were married, they'd be more relaxed/silly with each other, as in my story. But that's my point of view; don't like it, write your own!**

**Riko and Rika's relationship is like Kotoko and her daughter from Itazura Na Kiss, except they are fighting for Ritsu's affection and not the dad's. I love that show XD**

**See you next story! The next one will be more dramatic and sad D: *hint hint***


End file.
